Avenging His Brother
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: The dominion of man has fallen and has instead been replaced by the power of The Empress. Two years ago Ichika Orimura and his older brother led a rebellion against the dictatorship. However they were defeated by the power of the I.S and his older brother fell. He was killed saving his younger brother from the blade of Chifuyu Orimura. Now Ichika wants vengeance.


Two years ago:

"For the past several years war has consumed our planet. The age of peace has ended with the beginning of the I.S age and this is why the I.S must be defeated! Fellow men do not allow yourselves to be persecuted by the I.S and the women that pilot them. We as men have been wronged by the false accusation that we wished to go to war with the women and as a result the women have begun the destruction of our species. No longer will we be seen as equals, no longer will we be seen as friends, no longer will we be seen as family and no longer will we be seen as lovers. For now they see us as their enemy! They believe that we are vermin and should be exterminated by them but I tell you my brothers in arms that we shall not be defeated. We may not pilot the I.S but by God will will fight until the end! We will not stop until this war is over and our equality returns and humanity once again strives towards an Utopia for both sexes!" The speech of Ichika's older brother inspired many including his younger brother however this was to be a tragic day. For during his speech bloodshed began which drove Ichika further into his hatred against those who took the life of the last member of his family.

On the day of the speech Ichika watched his brother feeling his pride growing at having such a man be his brother. The cheers of those gathered outside the Empress' palace in Tokyo, now the dictator of the world, were cut short when her voice echoed into the ears of all who gathered at the protest. The Empress landed elegantly, piloting the infamous I.S Oblivion, before drawing her blade demanded for all who were gathered to leave yet they held firm. Over ten thousand men had come to the rally demanding for equality and the end of the war. They were all unarmed save for the guards of Ichika and his brother yet this did nothing to prevent the massacre that followed. Ichika watched in horror as he and his brother stood before the Imperial Guard led by The Empress and his sister who was the captain of the guard as well as the headmistress of the I.S academy that was nearby. The Imperial Guard released several warning shots yet the ten thousand men refused to back down believing that we not assault unarmed citizens yet they were gravely mistaken.

As the Imperial Guard charged towards them Ichika held firm his hand drifting to the blade at his side and the pistol at his other side. Ichika was only thirteen yet he had been taught by his brother who rivaled his sister in fighting skill as both were the same age and had been trained together. Ichika felt a single drop of sweat drop down his back as he prepared to stand his ground as he naively believed that there would be no bloodshed for those who did not fight but merely held the ground. This belief was shattered when a nearby unarmed civilian was shot dead and this brought about the crowd's rage. Unarmed men rushed towards the I.S in a desperate attempt to overwhelm them yet it was to no avail as they were butchered. Ichika realized that these men had nothing to live for and were willing to die for this cause and as such Ichika was inspired by there actions promising himself he would always fight for this cause no matter the cost. His brother however had different plans after seeing the massacre before him and acted swiftly.

"Brothers let us fight for our brothers who have died for equality! Though we may be outmatched we shall still fight against the monsters that rule our society. Brothers if you are unarmed retreat for there is weaponry readily available by my guards who shall arm you when we hold these monsters off! When you are armed charge forwards in groups and try to overwhelm the pilots!" My brother shouted and at once I understood why he was a leader of men.

The men broke from combat before arming themselves with the help of the guards and at once Ichika knew why his brother always prepared for the worse as often it the worse that one meets. Ichika charged forwards his pistol and blade moving swiftly as he cut through the I.S armor with the only blade capable of doing so that only he and his brother could wield. His pistol would then fire at unarmored pilots and it seemed as if he and his brother would bring victory yet it was not to be. For almost as swiftly as Ichika saw victory he saw defeat for during his time fighting the remaining men were butchered swiftly even though his brother desperately used his strategic mind to the fullest. The once ten thousand strong army his brother wielded was but a hundred strong and though several I.S pilots were dead this would be nothing more than a massacre. His brother gave the order for retreat yet his men refused charging forwards only to meet the banes of men, The Empress and her captain. He watched as the remaining men were butchered with ease until only he and his brother remained back to back fighting the Imperial Guards. Their blades cut through the I.S armor before they released a bullet killing its pilot for half an hour they continued fighting a loosing battle against both their enemy and weariness. Yet they refused to dishonor the memories of their fallen brothers and continued to fight.

The entire massacre was being broadcast as those filming the rally continued to film the massacre and those that watched felt sick at the sight before them knowing that this would end in tragedy. All knew that it was the brothers that remained and that should one fall the other would too. As if to answer those that watched the Imperial Guard retreated leaving the banes of men to defeat the two final warriors.

Ichika charged with his brother at his side towards the enemy and at the final moment the two separated as Ichika fought his sister and his brother fought The Empress knowing that should they win this impossible fight they would end the war. Ichika charged his smirking sister who at the last moment flew into the air before her blade struck Ichika as he desperately defended himself to no avail. He watched as his brother too fought a loosing battle and once again the two were back fighting their enemies. Ichika and his brother fought both enemies as one and Ichika's blade struck both his sister and The Empress. Yet in doing so he left himself open for his sister's attack and her blade flew towards him preparing his end. Those who watched screamed for him to defend himself yet alas their voices fell on deaf ears. At the final moment however his brother, seeing his brother's doom leaped in front of the blade and dropped his blade as the blade of his own sister ran him through. Ichika turned in horror seeing his brother's figure fall and at once he dropped his blade holding his brother tightly crying as he looked into his brother's dying eyes. His brother raised his hand stroking his brothers crying cheeks before saying his final words.

"Survive." With those words his brothers hand dropped and he had died never to see his cause fulfilled. Ichika closed his brother's eyes wiping away his tears as he held both his and his brother's blade.

"I will survive brother." He looked up into the smirking faces of his sister and the Empress. He through both blades towards his two respective enemies and the two were surprised by such an action before blocking the attack however at that moment they saw several grenades fly towards them and a cloud of smoke hid Ichika as he ran. However his sister was upon him using infra-red to locate him. She grabbed him before throwing him into a nearby building however what emerged surprised her.

Ichika touched the I.S on the ground beside him his hatred pouring into the device that had killed his brother. However he was surprised to hear a voice.

"Do you want power boy?" The voice was indescribable it was as if his own mind asked him.

"No, I want vengeance." He heard the voice chuckle before answering.

"You shall have it." With that the voice ceased and a black light consumed him

Ichika emerged from the ruins the I.S he had touched changed for what once had been a simple second generation Ravel became an I.S of immeasurable potential. The I.S was black, there were no other colors and though it was clearly black it darker than black it was as if it had came from another dimension. The I.S walked forwards holding Ichika tightly in its arms staring at Chifuyu and The Empress.

"This boy shall be the first to pilot the I.S and I shall be the one he pilots. I know you will hunt him yet beware for one day he shall over power you both and you shall be the ones who taught him." The I.S spoke its words filled with cold anger before vanishing into nothing leaving only a shadow. The two flew off returning to the Palace and the I.S academy preparing to hunt down the rogue I.S and its pilot.

**_(Present Day)_**

Ichika awoke his eyes darting open as he heard the all too familiar sound of his outer defenses being breached. His mind immediately calculated how many enemies were near and how powerful they were. He was surprised to sense only one enemy however he remained ready for the situation to reveal itself more clearly less he make a rash move. Silently he crossed his bedroom, in either hand were a brutal dagger both stained with blood. As he made his way to the door of the bunker he looked only to see a man in a suit waiting outside. Seeing a man he relaxed somewhat before opening the door however as swiftly as had relaxed he was ready for a fight as the man was shot by a hidden enemy. Ichika dived to cover before his bunker's alarms blared loudly and the door shut instantly however his enemies were prepared for his and he leaped back in surprise as the bunker's door instantly blew apart. The bunker realizing it had breached released its most powerful weapon, an anti-stabilizer. As soon as it had been activated all electrical appliances were cut off including the as their cores restarted. Taking advantage of the situation Ichika rushed towards his armory silently cursing his bad luck and having been caught.

Ichika felt calm instantly after equipping himself with his Anti I.S weaponry and slowly but surely he made his way through the dark corridors of his bunker hunting the I.S pilots now immobile. Ichika would allow himself to be caught so easily and with great stealth slit the throats of several I.S pilots. The other were without pilots and Ichika knew at once that they had escaped and were now running amok within his sanctuary. Ichika feet made no sound as he stalked his enemies and one by one they fell until only one remained her presence was easily detected by Ichika who at once dropped behind her with daggers in hand. His blade sliced the back of her neck, or so he thought for within a moment she had vanished and held his neck tightly chocking him. He felt consciousness slipping away from him and he heard her voice speak before he passed out.

"Your coming with me little brother." He cursed himself for not realizing her presence and he hoped his chance for vengeance had not slipped away.

Ichika awoke to find himself chained with several guarding him as he was pushed out of a truck that had been escorted by over twenty armored trucks and two helicopters flying above him. This was how he entered Tokyo having been in Mongolia for the past two years since he fled his brother's killers. Ichika walked with pride as he entered the main entrance of the city where his brothers corpse hung. Ichika tipped his head in respect believing he would shortly be joining him however his fate would be much worse.

As Ichika walked through the city, his cold sharp eyes stared straight forwards as he planned his escape yet alas he could think of nothing. Vast crowds gathered to watch the little boy who had fought The Empress two years ago and survived at the cost of his brothers life. A few dipped their heads in respect however most shouted curses at him even throwing things at him yet one dared to throw a knife at him hoping to kill. At once he knew he could survive this tale as his body turned with inhuman speed bringing the dagger into his hands breaking his restraints as well. He returned the dagger to its owner piercing the once proud woman through her skull. Before his guards could react he grabbed the nearest wrist before leaping onto her head before finally jumping onto the nearby building. Victory had come at last and he smiled as he felt the wind against his face as he ran faster climbing higher yet alas his victory was short lived. For once again he was stopped by his brother's killer with a single kick she sent him flying back into the convey armed in her I.S. Ichika having dropped a distance of perhaps thirty feet at great speed emerged slowly from his crater with his sister standing above him.

"I believe this is called tough love little brother." She smirked at him with her haughty voice and he felt pain in his stomach as he noticed how bruised, broken and cut he was.

The crowd laughed along with her and Ichika ran at her ignoring his pain and broken body as the hidden armor he wore, that saved him from the kick, slowly begun to heal him. He attacked bare fist yet much to his frustration he couldn't land a blow as the I.S she piloted moved with masterful ease. Ichika having made several attacks felt the frustration within him increase however he realized he would not win like this and instead he would bide his time.

His attacked no more but stayed in a defensive position his eyes darting like a feral beast trapped looking for an escape route. His sister recognized this and signaled the guards behind him to make their Ichika was ready. The feral look in his eyes left and a cold stare replaced them as he buried his emotions deeper within himself he would not allow his emotions to rule himself. Instead he would survive until he could avenge his deceased brother. The guards rushed towards him with raised blades desperate to restrain him however he merely continued to walk forwards not allowing a single one attack him as he continued in the direction the convoy headed. His sister however had other plans and with one fell swoop she assaulted her unarmed brother who fell to the ground under her power. She at once grabbed the chains wrapping them around him tightly preventing even the thought of escape as she dragged him along the road as they made their way towards Ichika's imprisonment.

It was with a bruised and cut body that Ichika entered the I.S academy chained by his sister as she dragged him along the ground. As he saw his destination however his quiet composure was threatened as conflicting emotions waged war internally however his quiet composure won as even more emotions were restrained with him. The gates of I.S academy shut behind him and the great shield that could prevent anyone from entering or leaving save perhaps Chifuyu herself. At once Ichika realized his fate and that he was to be held within the most secure stronghold in the world whilst the war between man and woman continued outside. His thoughts however were disturbed with the sound of his sister's voice.

"Get up brother it's time for school. I believe that is how a sister should greet her brother?" Her voice filled with naught but cruelty and Ichika felt dread consume him at the idea of being taught in a facility ran by his sister. The thought of suicide past through his mind however this idea was purged when his sister spoke once more. "Are you really going to break your promise to your brother?" In response Ichika merely walked forwards towards the entrance and he saw a number of females watching him as they leaned out of the window. One in particular decided to mock him.

"Oh looks it's Ichika! How's the older brother? Oh wait he's dead." The taunts continued from the countless students yet Ichika did not respond he simply continued to walk before entering the building. He kept repeating the same sentence silently as his steps echoed through the corridors.

"I will survive and I will have my vengeance."

He didn't now where he was going yet he had one desire burning strongly within him. He wanted silence and darkness those were his only friends he didn't need anything else. After a couple minutes walking he found a suitable home a place where he would grow stronger until he could break out of this hell. The door opened at his touch and locked behind him; looking around he saw what could become a bed as well as several training accessories. He at once realized he was in some sort of gym that resembled his bunkers and at this he smiled. It seemed someone was looking out for him after all he even noticed a wooden katana lying underneath a pile of weights. Touching it he felt strength fill him and at once he turned before attacking the countless figures that emerged. Though in truth there were no figures his mind created them; if anyone had been watching they would have seen every attack strike air yet they would also see they killing intent his blade released.

After what seemed hours his blade touched the ground with his final foe dead at his feet. Turning around he saw a set of the school uniform had been placed behind him and that his so called bed was now in fact a bed. Walking over to it however he found it far too comfortable and instead searched it thoroughly for any kind of trap or poison. He took the sheet from the bed before laying it atop a mat using a block of wood for a pillow after he had wrapped the pillow case around it. The remains of the bed he broke to pieces before he barricaded the door with the pieces to the extent one part of the bed became a make shift lock.

Turning to the sheets on the ground he looked around for anything that would allow anyone to enter his room during the night. Having found no way for anyone to access his abode he stripped his now tattered clothing until only his undamaged armor remained. Sighing he felt the wound at his sides leaning his head slowly against the wall he closed his eyes feeling his wounds heal. Realizing his armor was still healing him he saw a mirror on the opposite wall. He saw his reflection and what he saw disgusted him for this was the face of the one who had allowed his brother to die. Rushing over to the mirror he broke it into pieces stamping it into dust before finally feeling his anger leave him. Looking around once more he realized that the room he was in now though still the one he entered a few hours ago was slowly changing become more of a bedroom. He even noticed a bathroom had appeared in the corner with toiletries. Shaking his head with confusion he walked over deciding to ignore the fact his room was being altered by external forces he instead stepped into the shower stripping himself. For five minutes the cold water washed over him before he left the bathroom preparing for sleep. Within another couple of minutes Ichika lay in bed yet alas he could get no sleep. For truthfully his mind was filled with fat too much torment and he was unsure as how he should react in this hell. Eventually sleep came and the nightmares began.

The door to Ichika's room opened during the night and a silent figure entered the room before moving towards the sleeping figure of Ichika. However it was at that moment that Ichika's nightmare reached its climax and Ichika awoke with an ear piercing scream. At once the figure was under attack by a sleeping Ichika the figure dodged again and again as she watched the painful expression that filled the now muttering Ichika.

"Brother... Brother... No why brother... Don't leave me! Don't let me be alone... come back... I'm alone... No I'm not... I have the darkness and the silence they are my friends." The figure was puzzled by Ichika's conclusion and with the silence they left the room.

Ichika awoke an hour later with the sound of his door opening within seconds he was out of bed gripping the wooden katana in one hand and his knife in the other. He saw however a smirking girl who was perhaps a year older than him.

"Your sister wanted me to tell you that your class will be beginning shortly and for me to escort you to the cafeteria." Her voice was both patronising and teasing.

"I have no family." Ichika replied coldly as he entered his bathroom before showering briefly and dressing himself in the school uniform. All the while he kept his blades nearby.

Emerging from the bathroom he followed the girl closely through the corridors as his mind worked swiftly and at once he began to devise a plan to defeat her should the opportunity arise. The two entered the cafeteria and at once the taunting began yet Ichika cared not as he observed the room gathering as much information as possible. At once he noticed that the room had several teachers observing him closely yet his sister was not in their numbers. He internally smiled before getting a tray and begun to pile on food however at once he noticed poison inside one of his favorite dishes. He looked at the dish for a moment before turning to the woman who had served him the hot food silently he reached for several chopsticks before looking at the dinner lady.

"Why is there poison in my food." He spoke quietly and yet the whole room heard him the dinning lady looked shocked whether it was from being discovered or for the fact there was poison in his food he did not know nor did he care. The girl who had been escorting him put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just put the dish back and leave Ichika leave the women to deal with this." The girl spoke teasing him further and yet Ichika smiled cruelly however for at that moment the situation was in his hands and he was not going to waste it.

The girl was too slow in reacting when she saw his cruel smile and was therefore caught off guard during his first move. The tray shot into her landing in her face and with this distraction he leaped into the air releasing a kick straight into the girl's face. She shot back landing into the wall several meters away however she was not unconscious much to Ichika's annoyance. The nearby chopsticks were in his hands in no time as he released them into the teachers who had began to react. Their charging forms were halted as they were unable to continue moving due to the accuracy of Ichika's attacks. Several third years lunged towards him yet their attacks were of no match to Ichika who easily defeated them and at that point chaos ensued. All the females in the room attacked and for the next several minutes Ichika held his ground making short work of them. However the girl who had been escorting him made her move.

The girl walked steadily towards Ichika knocking those before her away until at last she stood before him. Ichika dealt with the final girl before him before turning to the furious girl before him.

"Ichika, Ichika, You do know that after attacking the student council president I'm going to have to punish you. Here I was hoping to play with you first but now you've been such a naughty first year. This was my only uniform now I'm going to get some more, that really is unfortunate. Well then I think it's time for this Senpai to show why she is known as the strongest student." She chuckled to herself before smiling cruelly at Ichika who responded by beginning a defensive stance.

However the president merely shook her head before summoning her I.S and Ichika held back a curse before leaping back narrowly dodging the spear thrown towards him. Leaping backwards he grabbed the two nearest kitchen knives before preparing to fight her. She merely laughed before grabbing him the knives being more of a hindrance than a benefit and as a result he threw them below the two. He glared at her before desperately looking for an escape route yet he found none. The president merely smiled before throwing him onto the ground standing on him and he couldn't help but howl in pain. The other girls began to regain consciousness and watched laughing whilst throwing even more taunts at the now pinned Ichika even the no longer paralyzed teachers taunted him.

"I remember watching the massacre two years ago and watched the little boy who failed his older brother. I remember the little boy who couldn't do anything as his brother died at the hands of his sister." The president's taunt struck deep yet Ichika lay before an idea and an escape route became clear to him. Feigning to loose consciousness Ichika lay motionless on the ground and as a result the president's I.S dematerialized as she laughed one final time. However her laughter halted when she felt a knife against her throat.

"My brother did die but he told me to do one thing, survive. I will survive and I will get my revenge right after I kill you." The knife bit deeper and blood was drawn however at that point the knife dropped from Ichika's hand as he felt a blade puncturing his back. The president saw standing behind Ichika his own sister with her blade pierced through him. She watched as he fell to the ground coughing up blood and yet he refused to even acknowledge the pain she saw in his face.

"The first day and you've already caused this much trouble? I'm beginning to think I should just end you now." Ichika's resolve hardened at those words for he would not let himself die so easily after everything he had gone through and the promise he made his brother to survive.

Standing slowly he pulled out the knife in his body before turning to face his sister. All too easily did he recall the massacre that took place and the death of his brother. Ichika, now wielding two knives, charged towards his sister releasing a fury of strikes. Each attack fueled by years of anger he held bottled up within him and each strike could pierce walls of steel. He saw his sister smirking before she materialized her famous I.S blade and met his attacks with her own.

All who watched stood mesmerized at the sight of such a ferocious fight yet all of them, save Ichika, knew Chifuyu would win this fight. Ichika was too full of hatred that he began to make careless mistakes allowing Chifuyu to draw blood on several occasions as well as inflicting a mortal wound at the side of Ichika's stomach. Ichika soon found himself on one knee barely capable of staying conscious yet once again when he saw his sister's smirk he felt renewed strength.

His knives moved faster than any could believe possible and he lunged towards Chifuyu preparing to cut her down. However she dodged the attack with ease yet as she landed several feet away her hand darted to her stomach and she saw the small bleeding cut. Her finger went to the cut before taking the blood from the wound and licking it. Ichika saw her smirk vanish for a moment and he could have sworn he saw the smile of a proud sister yet he quickly cast such thoughts away.

The smirk once again reappeared on Chifuyu's face and her blade found the back of Ichika's leg forcing him down to his knees.

"Time for class brother." Ichika then felt Chifuyu's knee in his face and felt everything go black for a moment.

He awoke in a classroom alone and realized that he had been disarmed. He felt his face and already felt the pain of the battle leave him thanks to his I.S. Truthfully he had yet to fight his sister with the I.S yet he wanted to be sure he could win before crossing blades with her. He would not allow her to find out the secrets of his most powerful weapon and ally.

At that point other students began to enter the classroom and Ichika looked at them with utter disgust. These were his enemies and here he was now in a room filled with them. Two girls stood out as he sat back in his chair and observed the classroom. He was thankful that he had managed to get a seat in the farthest corner of the class where he could observe his enemies. The first to grab his attention was a rich western girl who carried herself with an air of royalty and immense pride. Ichika had to stop himself right there from killing her on the spot. He hated women who believed they were better than all others for they had been the ones to cause the downfall of humanity.

The other girl he noticed was his childhood friend who had excelled in kendo when they were young. However instantly Ichika viewed her as the greatest threat in the room for her skill with a blade was exceptional and she might try to use him with their 'friendship'. He knew if she so much as talked to him he would attack without worry. It seemed the incident that had occurred in the cafeteria had been swept under the carpet. Everyone seemed to not care anymore for the most he had to deal with was an odd look here and there.

It was during this time that he heard his name being called and at once did he glare at the woman who had interrupted his thoughts. She seemed to be nothing more than a child however he realized she was infact his teacher much to his surprise.

"Orimura Ichika could you do your introduction?" Ichika stared at her as if she had grown another head for why on earth did she want him to introduce himself?

"Why?" He heard muffled giggles and at once he felt the urge to kill grow strong within him. One went so far as to mutter 'typical barbarian' under her breath. Instantly his pen flew through the air only to be intercepted by an attendance book.

"Because your teacher told you so. Is that not a good enough reason brother?" Ichika felt her presence and cursed under his breath. Why the hell was she here?

"I don't see a teacher I only see my enemy." He glared at the young woman who backed away for the glare of Ichika held far more malice than the glare of Chifuyu. The attendance book flew towards him however without a moments hesitation the book crashed through the window due to Ichika's parry with his table. What he had not expected however was an attack of the pen he threw moments ago to pierce his leg.

"I think you should show more manners to those who are your better brother." Ichika found himself sitting back onto the chair before he pulled out the pen in his leg and placed it on his table. "Now then brother do your introduction."

"Fine then." Ichika growled under his breath imagining his sister's head on a pole. "My name is Ichika and I have no family since my brother died. I hope that by the end of the year I have killed everyone of you in this room." He sat down before another student began their introduction and all the while he felt his sister's smirking gaze upon him.

The class went on all the while Ichika thought about how he would kill everyone in the room and in which order. The teacher asked him no questions and simply tried to avoid annoying him much to his gratitude. It seemed for the first time in his life he found a woman he would not kill on sight. The topics the class were learing were simple for him for during his time in exile he learnt everything he could about his greatest weapon. He felt that his knowledge was probably greater than most teachers in this school. If it wasn't for his goal to avenge his brother he probably would have become an I.S engineer yet on second thought he would not. For though he had his own I.S it was the only I.S he liked and all the others he wanted nothing more than to destroy them.

The class bell rang and at once Ichika felt an opportunity arise yet before he could act he found his ex-childhood friend standing before him.

"Orimura.." Before she could finish her words she found the table in her face and herself flying into the corridor crashing into the wall. Ichika let a smirk rise on his face as he saw the blood dripping from her body. Ichika watched as his sister walked over to her before striking her head with the attendance book.

"Idiot, do you normally talk to a man who gives you a death threat and address him with the name he refuses to acknowledge? Why do I always get idiots in my class." Chifuyu shook her head before picking up Hoki however she simply stood up on her own before charging Ichika. She had hoped to brutally massacre him however she found him no longer before her but behind her. He kicked her violently in the back sending her flying through the window. Before she could strike the ground however the british noblewoman he hated already materialized her I.S and caught her in the air.

Ichika looked at the time before realizing that the bell would be going shortly and there was not enough time for him to get his weaponry from his room. Sighing he sat back down and flicked through the textbook in front of him in a bored manner. However he noticed the rich girl standing in front of him yet he simply blanked her. She began to babble on and he simply lay on the desk before yawing and catching up on some sleep.

Cecilia was furious at the boy infront of her who was currently ignoring her. In her fury she struck him only to find her attack falter. Ichika simply grabbed her wrist as it came towards him before pushing his thumb into the centre. The attack was especially effective on women and he smirked as he watched her writhe under his touch. Slowly he added more pressure before altering his attack into a wrist breaking hold. All the while he stayed sitting down with his sadistic smirk on his face.

"Orimura sensei he's breaking my wrist!" Ichika smiled as he applied more pressure showing what a broke wrist really felt like.

"And?" Chifuyu barely acknowledged her caring not that her younger brother was sadistically punishing her. Truthfully she rather enjoyed the sight of her brother teaching the arrogant women her place.

"Help me!" She screamed the last part as her wrist finally broke.

"You expect me to help you after you attacked the man who defeated the National Kendo champion with one kick?" Chifuyu truly cared not about the scenario occurring however she would not allow this to continue into her lesson so she merely waited for the bell to ring. She expected her brother would stop after breaking her wrist however she could not have been more wrong.

Much to Chifuyu's enjoyment she watched as a sharpened metal pen emerged in his hand. Chifuyu watched as her little brother cut her hand from her wrist with a swift strike before pressing the make shift knife against her throat. However at that point the bell rung yet before Chifuyu could act Ichika was in his seat acting as if nothing had occurred. Meanwhile a medic ran into the room, having been contacted by Yamada, and quickly bandaged Cecilia's wrist before rushing her to the school infirmary. The class stared in shock at what had occurred yet as they saw that Chifuyu, their idol, did not care so too did they not care.

After what had seemed hours lunch finally came and Ichika heard an all too familiar voice.

"Ichika! What's this I heard about you bullying the girls in your class? Are you being a meanie?" Ichika refused to halt instead he merely continued back towards his room. He needed time to himself however it seemed as if the Student Council President would not allow him to leave her so easily. Ichika found himself pushed against the wall with his right arm in a painful lock.

"I didn't appreciate being humiliated in front of my fellow students Ichika. I think it's time I deal with this and show you your place. Don't you? For you will bow down to me, Tatenashi Sarashiki." Ichika gritted his teeth as all the cheerfulness that had been in her voice vanished yet she was a fool to believe she was a match against him. For though he hated the name Orimura he could not deny that the blood of a warrior flowed through him.

His foot struck backwards yet Tatenashi had been prepared for such an attack and she leaped backwards away from him with a knowing smirk. Not giving her time to launch her own offensive Ichika leaped forwards his fist striking with godlike strength. Tatenashi barely dodged the punch that broke the wall behind her and yet before she could return an attack she found his foot in her stomach sending her out of the building into the air. She felt anger rising within her how could this mere boy inflict so much damage and release so much power? She controlled herself and landed gracefully on the ground even after falling a drop that would kill any normal person.

Ichika stood in the hole in the wall watching her land as the wind blew through his white uniform like some sort of pure knight. Tatenashi could not help but look at him with disgusted eyes and she watched as he practically flew towards her in the air. The nightly look he wore merely moments ago was cast aside and replaced with a look of pure hatred. Tatenashi almost fled from him however she did not but instead charged back towards him. Both of their attacks clashed causing the blue haired president to fly back and land awkwardly on the ground. She looked back as the dust began to settle revealing Ichika in all his glory as he walked towards her. She noticed that a crowd had began to gather and she realized that her reputation would fall greatly if she let herself be defeated.

Her smile became cruel as she felt the power rise within her as she charged forwards ready to kill if she had to. Her attacks increased in speed and accuracy as she felt him take each strike before finally countering her attacks with his own. He moved faster than she could follow as she felt his fist punch her back sending her flying into the distance. The blood dripped down her face and she found her anger begin to rise at the way the battle was going.

Ichika saw the look of rage in her eyes and could not help but look at his pathetic enemy. She was allowing her emotions to ruin her form. However Ichika was surprised when a blue light engulfed Tatenashi before her I.S appeared before him. Tatenashi charged forwards towards Ichika before her spear struck him sending him flying into the distance. Ichika's body crashed into the wall and Tatenashi could not help but smirk at the bloody pulp that sat hunched over with his body bleeding. Tatenashi watched with mild confusion as she saw Ichika's sister watching the fight with a sadistic smirk. Tatenashi was unsure as to how siblings could hate one another so much. She suddenly imagined the pain that the twelve-year old Ichika felt on that tragic day. Realizing that she was having such thoughts she swiftly banished them knowing that she could not have such thoughts about the enemy.

The chuckling surprised everyone watching the fight including Tatenashi and Chifuyu. The chuckles grew into a malicious laughter until only madness dominated the laugh causing all who heard it to quiver with fear. It was as if a prince was calling for the abominations of hell to destroy the world. Ichika's broken body, dripping with blood and revealing several bones puncturing his skin, stood once more and made its way towards his enemy. The body of Ichika began to ooze with darkness and consume him until a being much like the being that emerged after his brother's death emerged.

The 'I.S' made its way towards Tatenashi before finally solidifying into a terrifying form. The I.S was a skeletal base clad in jet black armor bearing a lilac crown. Crimson blood began to spew forth around the skeletal frame whilst bloodying the jet black armor. Appearing in the I.S's wrist was a blade that was even darker in color than the armor and it seemed as if it was consuming the light around it in the same manner as black hole.

"You are fools for what you have done and now you shall pay the price for your error. My master has awaken me once more and through me he shall end you." The piercing cold blue eyes terrified Tatenashi and at once she had the desire to flee until her pride fueled her to stay and fight the being before released a cloud of bullets towards the I.S before striking it with her lance. The lance was sent flying backwards and the bullets were all but eradicated by the being before her. Ichika smiled as he felt the power of the I.S at his fingertips.

He would avenge his brother with this power and that was certain. He felt the blade in his right hand before raising his left and releasing a storm of blood towards Tatenashi who tried to dodge the attack yet it was not to be. For instead the blood cut straight through her and her I.S instantly causing it to dematerialize. Ichika stood over the student council president ready to deliver the finishing blow however he was stopped by his hated sister. She was clad in her fourth generation I.S and her eyes held no fear if anything they held the look of a proud older sister. Yet once again Ichika banished such thoughts and instead prepared to avenge his brother. However her words prevented him.

"Do you really want to give me and The Empress more information regarding your I.S? Do you want to use the same weapon that killed our brother to avenge him? Or do you want to kill me and her with your own power?" Instantly Ichika dematerialized his I.S before collapsing to the ground barely conscious. At once he thought his sister had deceived him yet this was not the case. For when a swarm of students charged towards him preparing to kill him for what he had done they were met by his sister. "Leave now students this is now a sealed area of the academy and any who break this seal will be treated as traitors. Instantly the group of students dissolved leaving only Chifuyu, Ichika and an unconscious Tatenashi. "Your staying with me brother. We need to talk." Ichika could not fathom what his sister could possibly want as darkness consumed him.


End file.
